Sigue adelante en San Valentin
by LaV3nus6
Summary: San Valentín ha llegado y Karamatsu no puede evitar sentirse nostálgico por un rechazo pasado. [ParkaraDay]


**Nota:** Un día de San Valentin es un #ParkaraDay así que hice esto de ayer para hoy xD

Maneje dos canciones es _Llegaste Tú_ de Sofía Reyes y _Treat you better_ de Shawn Mendez

* * *

Otro año que llega con el peor día del mundo: San Valentín.

Realmente no es un día especial, es un día como cualquier otro y los sixtillizos lo sabían. Así que no entendían con emoción porque las parejas se emocionaban en este día.

–Tsk… que tonto, desperdiciar su dinero en chocolates, peluches y citas cuando puedes gastarlo en el pachiko, en las apuestas y en alcohol como nosotros -comentó el mayor sirviéndose una botella de sake en el desayuno.

–Si… -secundó el resto.

–Es una pérdida de tiempo. Bien que pueden pasarla estudiando para entrar en una buena universidad o conseguir un excelente trabajo -mencionó el de verde sirviéndose Sake.

–Si… -el coro repitió.

–No hay nada de especial en estas fechas… siempre salgo con chicas no es nada emocionante ni diferente al hacerlo hoy -Dijo el menor tomando su celular mirando fotos que subían sus amigas de sus citas.

–Si… -otra vez la voz grupal

–La felicidad es efímera de seguro que ayer o mañana estuvieron con el amante -El hermano desde su rincón cuya aura oscura se confundía con las de sus hermanos hablo mostrando una sonrisa temblorosa

–Si... -Los hermanos apoyaron.

–¿Eh? San Valentín, ¿eh? ¿Why we need a day for love? ¿Cuándo se ama todos los días? Todos los días hay que amar. -El segundo hijo habló con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Hubo un silencio tras sus palabras.

–Me gustaría salir con mi bate a golpear parejas felices -comentó el quinto hijo abanicando su bate de madera.

–¡Sí! -Cuatro de los otros cinco hermanos se levantaron aplaudiendo.

–¡Esa es la única verdad! -Choromatsu se acercó a Jyushimatsu haciendo reverencia- ¡Ángel guíanos!

–¿Tienes más bates? -preguntó Ichimatsu.

–¡Ese es mi Jyushimatsu! -Osomatsu acarició su cabeza.

–¡Ordenaré bates y tengo en el gps donde están las parejas! -Todomatsu alzó su celular para que sus hermanos vean las pantallas.

–¡Muy bien, ya tenemos planes para este día! -Gritó Osomatsu levantando su brazo en señal de victoria.

Sus cuatro hermanos menores siguieron el ejemplo. A diferencia que el segundo quien se mantuvo callado con el sake en sus labios. Suspiró dejando la botella vacía junto a las otras rumbadas en el suelo.

Era temprano para beber en un día cualquiera pero para los sixtillizos beber en este día significa que el día se va rápido o es ignorado en sus delirios. Sin embargo, era tanto su odio por el día que el alcohol no les afectaba hasta al día siguiente.

Mientras sus hermanos seguían armando su plan. Karamatsu se dirigió a su habitación para tomar su chaqueta de cuero, sus jeans ajustados, una playera blanca, sus botas y unos lentes oscuros para protegerse del sol. Se puso su mejor loción, una cara de tiempo limitado, que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales como ahora. Tomó el ramo de rosas y se fue de su hogar.

En estas fechas la gente no lo veía raro por andar con las rosas en la calle, tan poco se las rechazaban por las chicas a las que se las daba. Esta vez no se puso en el puente de costumbre, simplemente caminó sin rumbo hasta que se agoten las rosas. Además como costumbre paso a la casa de Totoko a dejarle una rosa y un chocolate.

Mientras caminaba observaba a las parejas felices. Escuchaba declaraciones y propuestas de matrimonio.

Ahora recuerda que hace mucho que no se declaraba a nadie. Una cosa es decir que quiere Karamatsu girls y otra es tener alguien para él. Se sentó en una banca del parque al que llego. Disfruto la sombra refrescante del árbol que estaba detrás de él. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos para sacar un cigarrillo, lo sacó junto a una carta que se cayó al suelo. La tomó entre sus manos al darse cuenta, antes que el aire llegue.

Nuevamente lo hizo.

Nuevamente escribió la carta para alguien que nunca lo va a corresponder.

Cada año repetía la historia que empezó en sus años juveniles.

Tenía quince años cuando mando la primera…

No era para una chica o para Totoko. Simplemente era para Ichimatsu.

Era patético por enamorarse de su hermano, por lo que decidió escribirle cada San Valentín para declararse. Pero desde esa edad Ichimatsu ya lo rechazaba, por eso lo mantuvo anónimo. Incluso aprendió caligrafía e imitar las letras de sus compañeras para que él creyera que una dama le escribía.

Todo iba bien, la carta llegaba con chocolates o con algún regalo pequeño pero de gran significado.

Ichimatsu pensó que era una broma pero pronto descubrió que todo iba en serio. A parte de esa desconfianza no mostró ninguna emoción.

Karamatsu pensó que era el momento para confesarse. En una carta cito a Ichimatsu detrás del patio de la escuela pero no se esperó que Jyushimatsu llegada siguiéndolo a él o a Ichimatsu.

Esperaba que se hartada o que se vaya pero no lo hizo. Quiso quedarse para acompañar al cuarto hijo, tal vez pensaba que era una cruel broma.

Él decidió ir a donde estaban con una mentira de la cabeza: "Oye Ichimatsu, una linda chica se me declaró pensando que eras tú. Al darse cuenta de su error salió corriendo haciéndome jurar que no diré quién es".

Era creíble.

Estaba listo para decir la mentira…

Hasta que lo oyó…

– "Me gustas Jyushimatsu. Me da gusto que correspondas mis sentimientos pero no debiste fingir que eres una mujer" -La voz de Ichimatsu se escuchaba tierna con ilusión. No era el tono casbibajo con el que hablaba siempre.

– "¿Eh?" -Jyushi se sorprendió ante la confesión- "Nisan, me halagas pero no me gustas en ese sentido" -A veces cuando se ponía serio lastimaba con sus verdades sin darse cuenta.

Karamatsu no se quedó ahí. Salió corriendo con llanto en los ojos.

Al día siguiente en el casillero de Ichimatsu apareció una carta diciendo "Lamento haberme interpuesto con tu amor, te deseo felicidad con esa persona. Aunque sean hermanos, los voy a apoyar".

Desde entonces Karamatsu dejó de escribir. Ichimatsu dejo de recibir cartas y la relación entre el cuarto y quinto hijos mejoró.

Actualmente Karamatsu bajo la influencia del alcohol escribe de nuevo pero no la entrega, simplemente las guarda en algún cajón entre sus ropas dolorosas para no ser encontradas.

–Tenemos un caído -Comentó Todomatsu revisando su teléfono- Karamatsu-niisan –mostró la foto que le enviaron burlándose de él pensando que era Totty.

–Que patético… -se quejaron al mismo tiempo negando la cabeza.

–¿Vamos a burlarnos? -pregunto Ichimatsu divertido.

–Primero destruyamos parejas felices y luego en la cena nos burlamos -respondió Osomatsu pasando su dedo debajo de la nariz.

–¿Qué clase de inútil e idiota hermano mayor tenemos? -preguntó Choromatsu agarrándose la frente.

Sin embargo los cinco continuaron su camino. Ignorando la necesidad de un abrazo que necesitaba el segundo mayor. Quien en ese momento tomó la carta rompiéndola en mil pedazos para que el viento se la lleve junto a suspiros de amor.

–Ichimatsu… te amo -dijo lanzando las piezas al aire- pero es tiempo de avanzar –sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Las limpió con su manga derecha. Se puso sus gafas de sol para luego irse a terminar de repartir rosas.

Donde pasaba escuchaba noticias de sus hermanos como cinco chicos enmascarados de demonios con bates y tubos metálicos atacaban a los enamorados.

–Se divierten… -murmuró viendo en la televisión de un escaparate la noticia donde se ven a los cinco atacando gente- ¿Cómo Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu tendrán tiempo para su cita? -se preguntó entregando rosas.

La noche llegó junto a Karamatsu que entró a su hogar siendo recibido con bromas y críticas por sus rosas. Ellos le enseñaron su foto. Las burlas eran fuertes e hirientes pero no era el mismo dolor que ver a Ichimatsu junto a Jyushimatsu burlándose de él.

Su corazón se rompía por ese par.

Al final cenó en silencio para luego subir al tejado a darle una serena a la luna como despedida a San Valentín. Tomó su guitarra entre sus manos para tocar unos acordes tranquilos con sentimientos.

–I won't lie to you -su voz acompañó el acorde junto al viento que mecía su flequillo- I know he's just no rigth for you… -la imagen de ese par de amantes venía a sus ojos-

–Karamatsu está cantando de nuevo -comentó el mayor mirando por la ventana con una cerveza en la mano-. Recordando a su gran amor.

–Es un idiota -comentó el de morado entrando a la habitación.

–Qué envidia… -suspiró el de rojo- no ser esa persona -levantó su lata- ¿o no Ichimatsu? –bebió un trago amargo-

–¿Y a mí qué? -se encogió de los hombros.

–No todos podemos llevarnos bien con la persona que nos rechazó -le veía a los ojos- otros hasta terminan siendo odiados por ellos. -Sonrió- ¿Cómo es tu amistad con Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu?

–Que te importa -respondió de manera seca-

–¿A quién amas y a quién odias? -cuestionó nuevamente

–¿A qué viene eso? -se estaba irritando por aquellas molestas preguntas.

Osomatsu se levantó de su lugar metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

–Porque a mí me gusta Karamatsu y no como hermano -con una gran sonrisa-. Amo a Karamatsu.

–I'll stop time for you. The second you say you'd like me too -Solo la canción de Karamatsu se interponía en el silencio entre los dos hermanos.

–¿A qué viene eso? -preguntó sin pensar

–Porque sé qué hace mucho tiempo descubriste a tu admirador secreto y que esa persona piensa que tú y Jyushimatsu son pareja -paso su dedo bajo la nariz-. Karamatsu habla mucho cuando esta ebrio y no recuerda nada cuando esta sobrio.

–No se… -intento responder pero el mayor le dio la espalda para subir al tejado.

–El único que va a perder eres tú -comento abandonando el lugar- ¡Hey Karamatsu canta algo alegre y en nuestro idioma!

–Cielo… -el tono de la guitarra se volvió más alegre- hoy volví abrir la puerta del corazón -hasta el ánimo de Karamatsu se sentía diferente- siento que puedo decirlo todo en una canción.

Ichimatsu se quedó de pie escuchando la voz de su hermano mayor cantando para Osomatsu. La frase de Osomatsu junto a la letra de Karamatsu le hizo que se apriete el pecho al sentir un extraño dolor así como se elevaba su respiración para estar agitada.

Es cierto, Karamatsu se le confesó. Él lo odio por engañarle por lo cual siempre lo atacaba. Sin embargo, el segundo hijo siempre lo perdono por todo ese amor que le tenía. Sintió culpa por sus actos, además de seguir con la idea de que andaba con Jyushimatsu. Simplemente, siguieron como amigos pero el menor marco claramente sus límites de sentimientos. Por eso Ichimatsu se encerró en sí mismo, se alejó de todos y dedicando su amor a los felinos. Y Jyushimatsu, siempre permaneció a su lado como amigo, como su hermano para que no se hundiera en su desesperación.

Pero ahí estaba Karamatsu con sus brazos extendidos, dándole amor que negaba por miedo, por rencor al engaño.

–No me cansare de besarla y a su cuerpo darle placer -no era la voz de Karamatsu la que oía ahora- tan solo con una mirada ella sabe que quiere hacerle –Era Osomatsu dedicando al segundo hermano que continuo la canción.

Ahora Ichimatsu podría escuchar que alguien estaba dispuesto a recibir ese abrazo. Y por cobarde él se quedaría sin alguien con quien abrazar.

* * *

¿Fin?


End file.
